thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Smackdown
}}Super Smash bros. Smackdown is a game in the Super Smash bros. series. It is only for the Nintendo Wii. It will contain multiple pages of playable characters and arenas. The controls are the same as in Brawl. There is also a new racing minigame. Character List (The only characters that you have from the beginning are Mario and Kirby) *Mario *Luigi *Toad (Battle in all stages)-'Final Smash: Super-Toad' *Wario *Waluigi-'Final Smash: Greed' *Bowser *Bowser Jr.-'Final Smash: Toybox' *Kamek-'Final Smash: Broom Sweep ' *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy'''-Final Smash: Daisy Blossom ' *Paula-'''Final Smash: PK Starstorm' *Pichu-'Final Smash: Spark ' *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Mewtwo (Battle in all Melee stages)-'Final Smash: Psycho Extreme ' *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *Pokemon Ranger: Chimchar/Grotle/Empoleon-'Final Smash: Super Styler' *Fox *Wolf *Sonic *Tails-'Final Smash: Tail Lift ' *Knuckles-'Final Smash: Powerfist ' *Amy-'Final Smash: Hammer Smash' *Cream (100 brawls)-'Final Smash: Cream-Cheese' *Dr. Eggman-'Final Smash: Demolition Ball' *Shadow'''-Final Smash: Chaos Blast''' *Rogue-'Final Smash: Power Dive' *Team Chaotix: Espio/Vector/Charmy (Complete Story Mode Part Three) '-Final Smash: Detect' *Babylon Rogues: Jet/Wave/Storm-'Final Smash: Board Boost' *Silver-'Final Smash: Future Power' *Blaze'''-Final Smash: Blazing-Blaze ' *Mr. Game and Watch *Samus/Zero-Suit Samus *Pit ''(Battle in all Brawl stages) *Captain Falcon *Falco *Ganondorf *Link *Toon Link (Complete Story Mode Part Two) *Zelda /Shiek *Marth *Ike *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong-'Final Smash: Banana-Swipe ' *Meta Knight *Snake *Gray Fox-'Final Smash: Super Slice' *NiGHTS-'Final Smash: Crescent Spin' *Ice Climbers *Olimar *Ness *Lucas (Win battle with Ness) *Isaac (Complete Story Mode Part One) -'Final Smash: Psynergy' *King Dedede *Kirby *Starfy-'Final Smash: Monstar' *Little Mac-'Final Smash: One-Hit K.O. ' *Cooking Mama -'Final Smash: Overcook' *Dr. Mario ''(Complete Story Mode Completely)-'Final Smash: Virus Bash' *8-bit (Classic) Mario and Luigi (Pre-order Smackdown)-'Final Smash: Invincible bros.' Stages Smackdown Stages *Final Destination *Battlefield *Space Colony ARK (Unlock with Shadow) *Pokemon Stadium 3 (Battle on Pokemon Stadium 2 stage 10 times) *Reverse World (Unlock with Pikachu) *Atop ATRU Inc. (Unlock with Pokemon Ranger) *New Super Mario Bros. *Spirit Train (Unlock with Toon Link) *Shooting Star Summit *Super Smash Galaxy *Bell Tower *Dry Dry Ruins *Great Bridge of Hylia *Wilfre's Wasteland *Bowser's Belly (Unlock with Bowser) *Deku Tree (Unlock with Link) *Green Hill Zone (Smackdown) *Pufftop Kingdom (Unlock with Starfy) *The City *Nightopia (Unlock with NiGHTS) *Art Style: Battle *Spear Pillar (Smackdown Version) (Unlock with Lucario) *Metal Cave (Complete Event No7: Metal Mario's Return) Brawl and Melee Stages *75m (Battle 75 times) *Poké Floats (Battle on Pokemon Stadium 3' stage 10 times *Luigi's Mansion (Unlock with Luigi) *Mario Bros. *New Pork City (Unlock with Lucas) *Venom (Unlock with Fox) *Pictochat *Pokemon Stadium 2 (Battle on Pokemon Stadium stage 10 times) *Pokemon Stadium (Unlock with Pokemon Trainer) *Onett *Shadow Moses Island (Unlock with Snake) *Fountain of Dreams (Unlock with Meta Knight) New Items (All items in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Ice Flower-Throws ice balls that temporarily freezes enemies. *POW Block-Can be thrown into the air Party Ball, where it will stay until jumped under. When it is jumped under, it damages all enemies a little and shakes the stage. *DS Stylus-Whacks enemies like a sword. *Bullet Bill Cannon-Shoots out three Bullet Bills, each target and chase after different enemies. *Mario Mini-Mario Minis are activated as soon as they are touched and can push a player over the edge if not avoided. *Baton Bomb-Baton Bombs can be picked up and tossed between enemies until it explodes on the ground, in the air, or in a player's hand. After ten seconds it will begin flashing as an indication to get rid of it, and in 5 more seconds, it will explode. *Tennis Racket-The Tennis Racket is used to whack enemies. New Assist Trophies (Most assist trophies in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Midna-Creates waves of energy that fly around the field. *Maxwell-Maxwell draws on a notepad for about 10 seconds and then make 5 random items appear. *Louie-Louie throws Pikmin in all directions, the Pikmin do the same thing as Olimar's. *Count Bleck-Throws Shadow Hearts around the field. *Twink-Flies around the stage and stops to create a healing zone. *Doom's Eye-Doom's Eye will fly around followed by a chain of explosions. *Wilfre-The Ohh Wilfre theme from Drawn to Life will play and Wilfre will toss shadow goo around the field. *Moe-Moe will run around the field ramming enemies until he falls off of a ledge or in 20 seconds, whichever comes first. *Pyoro (Red)-The Red Pyoro will walk slowly around the field grabbing enemies with his tongue and slamming them into his beak. *Pyoro (Yellow)-The Yellow Pyoro spits seeds at enemies. *Starly-Does what the Starfy Assist Trophy from Brawl did. *Ryuta Kawashima M.D.-Ryuta's face appears much like Andross' and distracts players by speaking, like Resetti does. *Master Hand-Master Hand is a flying fist in the background that will eventually hit a random player. *Crazy Hand-Crazy Hand is a distraction who looks just like Master Hand, only it tricks a player into dodging a punch that doesn't hit after-all. *Big-Big the Cat chases Froggy all around the stage ramming into opponents. *Hero (Drawn to Life)-Hero will run around the stage and attack enemies with his sword. *Diver (Endless Ocean)-Diver will slowly swim around the stage like he is underwater. If he is to touch a character, the character will instantly be knocked-off the stage. New Pokeballs (All Pokeballs in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Articuno-Articuno will zoom around the field, freezing enemies with a beam of ice.-'Ice Beam' *Zapdos-Zapdos will land somewhere on the field, sending out pulses of electricity.-'Shockwave' *Raikou-Raikou will run around the field, occasionally using biting enemies near enemies.-'Thunder Fang' *Darkrai-Creates a black hole in the center of the arena.-'Dark Void' *Roselia-Uses torpedo-like leaves to attack enemies.-'Magical Leaf' *Shaymin (Sky Form)-Plants a seed in the ground to make flowers sprout at the base of the arena and slow everyone down.-'Seed Flare' *Bronzong-Spins into an iron ball and rams into enemies.-'Gyro Ball' *Rotom-Transforms into one of five forms and uses it's special move.-'Leaf Storm, Overheat, Air Slash, Blizzard, or Hydro Pump' *Pachirisu-Pachirisu's attack similar to Dr. Wright's, he creates a large lightning bolt near where he emerged.-'Thunder' *Wailmer-Wailmer bounces around the stage, avoid his belly.-'Bounce' *Arceus-Arceus is the rarest Pokeball. Meteorites will crash all over the field (like PK Starstorm) and create many circular zones similar to Smartbomb explosions but with much more power. It is nearly immposible not to take serious damage unless you are the one who sent Arceus out.-'Judgement' *Golbat-Golbat will block the arena's boundaries for 10 seconds. This is extremely helpful to any player about to be K.O.ed.-'Block' *Spiritomb-Small stones will appear in multiple places on the field, and Spiritomb will pop out from each one and send out shockwaves of dark energy. He can be avoided if you keep a close eye on where the stones are, and stay away from them.-'Dark Pulse' *Milotic-Milotic will wave it's tail around many times.-'Aqua Tail' *Garchomp-Garchomp will reach it's head out and bite enemies.-'Crunch' *Rayquaza-Rayquaza flies back and forth across the screen like Latias and Latios do, however, he is bigger than them, so there is a better chance of him hitting and more damage is done.-'Air Slash' *Delibird-Delibird creates gift crates all around the screen.-'Present' *Wynaut-Whenever you attack an opponent, while this move is in effect, you take the same amount of damage as the opponent, whom the attack was aimed at.-'Destiny Bond' *Kadabra-Creates a circular zone. All opponents in the zone is inflicted with confusion.-'Confusion' *Ditto-Ditto transforms into a copy of one of the opponents and attacks them.-'Transform' New Trophies (All trophies in Brawl, plus new items, characters, and bosses from Smackdown are trophies too) Pokemon *Shaymin (Land Form) *Shaymin (Sky Form) *Giratina *Giratina (Origin Form) *Rotom *Arceus *Styler *Ethan *Lyra *Kimino Girl Super Mario bros. *Luma *Hungry Luma *Power Star *Power Star (Green) *Grand Star *Rosalina The Legend of Zelda *Conductor Link *Toon Zelda *Spirit Toon Zelda *Phantom (Zelda) *Evil Phantom The Legendary Starfy *Mashtooth *Kit Fish *The Squirts *Shurikit *Ruby *Materu *Dejeel *Konk *Hot Fludge *Moonamool Stone *Piplion *Bilge Monkeys *Globerto *Herman *Old Man Lobber *King Ping *Big Squiddy *Hot-Spring Snapper *Ogura *Mega Snark *Snips *Ronk *Papes *Moe *Bunston *Monstar *Starpedo *Roostar *Starfright Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (Werehog Form) Drawn to Life *Hero *Chef Cookie *Isaac *Heather *Samuel *Navy J *Bubba *Tubba *Wilfre *Mike *Jowee *Mari *Indee *Count Choco *Dr. Cure *Zsasha *Cricket *Sock *Salem *Click *Bakibeard *Rose *Miney *Robosa CDs Super Smash bros. Smackdown *Metal Cave (Complete Event No7: Metal Mario's Return) Nintendo *Memories *Sparkle *Whistlin' *Showtime Pokemon *2B A Master-Smash bros. version (Instrumental) *HeartGold SoulSilver Wild Pokemon Battle *HeartGold SoulSilver Team Rocket Battle *HeartGold SoulSilver Gym Leader Battle *Legendary Dog Trio Battle (Mixture of HeartGold and SoulSilver version Raikou, Entai, and Suicune battle music) *Lugia Battle *Ho-oh Battle The Legendary Starfy *Map *Boss Battle *Mashtooth Battle Drawn to Life *Snowy World *Dark Cave *City 2 *Frostwind *A Rocket! *Mere Theif *Ohh Wilfre! *False Hope *Sad Village *Snow Fight *Mari+Jowee *At Night *Yarrgh! *Trouble *Farmin' *Special *City Funk *Alternative Story To see the story page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Story Events To see the events page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Events Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Featured articles